Urith Bornstellar
Urith Bornstellar was a former General of Ancient Greece, and current enemy of Olympus. Backstory Early Life Sometime in Ancient Greece during the 8th Century, Urith Bornstellar was born in the streets of Greece; due to his mother have had died during his birth, leaving him nowhere to go. He was usually taunted by the youth around his age due to being born with a special condition known as: Polydactyl, (meaning he was born with six fingers on each hand). Considered hideous by society, Urith was not so lucky to receive enlightenment from any relative; as he was an outcast of society. Later on in his life, Urith enlisted into the Greek Forces; dedicating his life to the Army as he quickly climbed the ranks of the Hierarchy, soon becoming a Commander due to his tactical excellence and strategic superiority. During this time, Urith apparently had contact with the God’s; becoming preferable beyond all other Demigods. Have been given many gifts, Urith came to a consequent truth that he was to be an instrument of the God’s rather than an equal; outraged, Urith turned against the God’s, hoping to overthrow them and install humanity as the caretakers of the world. While coming close to succeeding in his Revolution, Urith was eventually forced to surrender to the God’s; forbidding the fact he was to be punished in the depths of the Underworld. Given the choice to choose his punishment, (as long as it was reasonable), Urith chose to forever be in meditation; to spend all his life, just to think. Granting this wish, Urith was sectioned off in the world; to do nothing more but think. Later Life During the 21st Century, Percy Jackson was abandoned on an island known as ‘Meditation Island’; traveling through the thick forest thicket to where Urith was being kept. Subsequently tricking Percy into freeing him; Urith was capable of escaping ‘Mediation Island’ aboard one of the ships Percy brought to the Island. Returning to the United States, Urith began his reign of terror on the surface of the country; strategically assimilating a group of Mercenaries and Paramilitary to do his bidding. Waging war against Camp Half-Blood; Urith finally breached the barrier between him and the Demigods, waging a bloody battle with his own Demigod Forces. Successfully driving his enemy off the land of Camp Half-Blood, Urith pursued his enemy to the Capital State Building; where he eventually reached Olympus. Entering his finally battle with the God’s and Percy there; Urith was eventually blown off the side of Olympus, falling to his subsequent fate. Personality Urith Bornstellar as a person is cold, cunning, and vindictive; constantly manipulating anyone or anything in order to accomplish his goals. He rarely shows remorse on anyone he considers an enemy, willing to exterminate them at any cost to settle his lust for revenge. Many people despise him, and his alliance to the Promethean's; a Terrorist Organization looking to overthrow the God's and install humans and Demi-Gods at the mantle of the Universe. However, Urith Bornstellar is also intellectual and respectful, especially towards his enemies. To many of his enemies, he considers them fair equals if they spare him trouble and effort to defeat; respecting them and long as they respect him themselves. He is also proven to be a genius, highly intellectual even in the modern world he was just introduced to; proving he is quick to adapt in strenuous situations. Overall, Urith is a cruel and vindictive being; yet intellectual and respectful at the same time. Abilities Psychokinesis: Urith has the ability to invade the minds of others, or move objects using his mind with a simple thought. He has also been seen to levitate, heal, teleport, and do another assortment of Psychokinesis-based maneuvers with relative ease. Pyrokinesis: Urith has the ability to control fire, capable of creating fire or extinguishing it with his mind. He is known to stand up against Percy’s Hydrokinesis with relative ease despite the fact that Pyrokinesis is significantly weaker than Hydrokiensis. Genius-level Intellect: Urith as a strategic and tactical mastermind, capable of planning and mapping out techniques which seldom fail; it is near impossible to out maneuver Urith’s Tactician Plans while they are in effect. 'Immortality: ' Urith is technical immortal, incapable of being killed despite any attempts due to his agreement with the God's. Subsequently, Urith's immortality finally made it impossible for the God's to punish Urith in any way; as he is untouchable by any curse of condemnation. Trivia *Urith Bornstellar's theme is: Combine Harvester.